


A Kiss With A Fist

by StephieBat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, fighting like always?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieBat/pseuds/StephieBat
Summary: You know why.





	A Kiss With A Fist

“Are you out of your damn mind?”

Stephanie blinked, for once without a retort fresh on her tongue. Tim rarely cursed. At least, not when he was sober. And crime fighting required complete and total sobriety. The blood in her veins turned to ice, shooting down the back of her neck. The crisp evening air that Gotham had to offer 300 stories above the city had nothing on the mood Tim wrought.

“Really, Steph?” he continued, the leather of his gloves groaning as his hands curled into fists of self-control. “You landed right in the middle of a fire fight! You could’ve gotten killed!”

Then, her blood was like molten lava, flushing her cheeks. “It fits the job description,” she told him lowly. “You suddenly now care about what it is I do? We’re supposed to be partners, Tim!”

“That changed when-----“ he cut himself short, tearing his eyes away from her. “You know why.”

She marched up to him until their combat boots scuffed up against each other. He tried to pry himself away but she insistently closed the distance. “So why won’t you clue me in, huh? Neither you or Batman ever tell me what’s going on.”

He grit his teeth, causing his handsome features to scrunch up behind his mask as he seethed. “Damn it, Steph, don’t make me say it.”

The backhanded slap to his face sent him staggering backwards, curses streaming past the fresh blood busting at the corner of his mouth.

“Don’t act like you didn’t deserve that,” she said with a sour snarl. “This is exactly what I’m talking about! I trust you, Tim, but I need to know what the hell is going on. Otherwise, I-I’ll just end up dea-----“

Wiping the scarlet stain from his lip, he flung his arm out to the side in exclamation. “This argument shouldn’t even be happening! I told you I didn’t want to see you in a suit ever again!”

“Not your call,” she retorted. Her gloves suddenly felt too tight. Her knuckles were throbbing.

“Steph, you’ve got to understand,” Tim pleaded. What Stephanie could see of his face was strained, the corners of his lips downturned in a grimace. “It kills me to see you in danger. I’d rather keep you out of it than fight beside you.”

She knew what all the other cowls thought of her. Reckless. Wild. Unhinged. It was in the anguish on Tim’s face, in the constant ridicule from Damian, in the dubious tone that Barbara reserved for her, in the swift reprimand from Cass, in Dick’s blazing blue eyes, and the grave silence from Bruce. She knew family was supposed to keep each other in check, but still. It hurt like a bitch to know that no matter what she did, it wasn’t ever going to be good enough for them.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she kept her lips tight and thin as she gave him a long, hard look. Who _the hell_ did he think he was? “I get it. For fuck’s sake, of course I get it! I love you, Tim.”

“Come on, Steph, I-----“

“I love you and that’s why I will always choose to stand beside you and fight.” She turned on him to focus on the streetlights and sirens below. Tim doesn’t speak when he joins her on the rooftop ledge. They look on the bustling, seedy street dwellers and try to see the good in the people they lay their lives down for. At this hour, most are holed up in diners and bars with the heat of friends, drinks, and lovers staving off the cold.

Either out of the warmth in his heart or for the warmth of her body, Tim takes to leaning on her, nestling his head in the crook of her shoulder. She knew that if she turned and touched her lips to his, she would draw away with the taste of crusted copper and spearmint in her mouth. “I can’t lose you,” Tim murmured.

Stephanie shoulders the weight of him, her mouth dry. It takes a moment before she can respond. “I know.”

He cups the side of her face, thumb running along the angle of her jawline. When had he taken his gloves off?

“Not again,” he breathes, the heat of his words pooling where her cowl had come down at her neck. It’s enough to wrack her frame until she’s shivering in the cold, as if she were alone with the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure where this is supposed to fall into place, but since DC has their timeline all screwed up I'm not too concerned. I found this half written up in the notes on my phone and decided to finish it.


End file.
